Power
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Part of the Angels and Aliens Series. He blinked. Castiel was on a beach, a gorgeous private beach with picture perfect waves and half naked women tanning.


**Title:** Power  
**Series:** Angels and Aliens  
**Fandom:** Torchwood/Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Castiel, Gabriel  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None  
**Rating :** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Supernatural  
**Summary:** He blinked. Castiel was on a beach, a gorgeous private beach with picture perfect waves and half naked women tanning.

"Sup lil' bro?"

Castiel still had enough Grace left in him not to jump at Gabriel's sudden appearance. He did glare at him though.

"Why did you go?" Castiel asked. His glare had turned into one of his probing stares.

"Does it matter?" Gabriel deflected. "I'm here now. What is it you wanted me for?"

Castiel was silent, still staring at him. Gabriel took the time to look around them, to see where his brother's location had actually led him. Archangel's didn't need a specific location, not all the time. Sometimes all that was needed was a sense of location.

He blinked. Castiel was on a beach, a gorgeous private beach with picture perfect waves and half naked women tanning. Either Cas didn't know what he was doing, or Dean had been rubbing off on him a lot more than he expected.

"l have the remains of something to show you, something I hope you can shed more light on."

Which meant it was something old, something from before Castiel's creation or something only the archangels would know about. Either way it was probably bad.

"Where are we headed?"

Castiel touched his arm and the scene around them became a jungle. Dead silence encompassed them, the trees were still and before them were the ruins of an ancient Incan monument. It looked like it had exploded and Gabriel could still feel the lingering angelic magic.

Lucifer had been here, and he wracked his brain trying to remember what might have been left, or moved to this place. Anything that had Lucifer destroying something to get to had to be powerful.

"I don't-" Castiel started to say but Gabriel cut him off.

For being so quiet around the Sam and Dean Castiel didn't know how to shut up around other Angels.

"It's Babylonian. A talisman given to Gilgamesh but stolen by Heaven and placed in this continent. An Incan man found it one day and declared it a gift from the Gods. They built a temple here and the man was buried here when he died." Gabriel sighed. "The talisman significantly increases a person's lifespan and can even heal, though only minimally. Lucifer will be able to continue inhabiting his current vessel for at least another five months, maybe even up to a year if he holds himself back."

There was terror in Castiel's eyes though it was well hidden. Gabriel couldn't blame him; he'd already been killed by one Archangel and faced off with Lucifer twice barely coming out alive. No one but Michael was a match for Lucifer, and that just wasn't going to happen.

"This is not good."

Gabriel snorted, "No shit Sherlock."

Castiel looked at him bewildered. "I do not understand. Who is this Sherlock?"

Gabriel laughed. How he loved his brother's cluelessness when it came to pop culture. "Ask Sam next time you see him."

Castiel nodded, "He will start invading Sam's dreams again."

Gabriel sighed, "I'm not so sure there's anything I can do this time. Anything you or I do he'll just break. He'll break us if we stand in the way."

"There must be something we can do," Castiel insisted.

Gabriel looked fondly at him because he knew Sam always believed Castiel didn't like him, that Castiel saw him as the man who kept failing but Gabriel knew Cas say the exact opposite. Castiel saw the man who kept trying to do the right thing despite his mistakes and how easy it would be to give up and stop trying.

"If only," Gabriel abruptly stopped.

"If only what?" Castiel prompted curiously but Gabriel didn't reply.

He had an idea, a very good idea that he wasn't sure was going to work. It should, in theory but he had no real way of knowing, not without some help.

"Gabriel."

"Hm?" Gabriel asked absently. He would have to travel far to find the only one he trusted enough to help Sam and he had no idea how long it would take. It wasn't as easy as searching out someone's Grace or presence, especially when he had the whole of time and space to search.

"What are you thinking?" Castiel's question broke through.

"A possibility," Gabriel answered. "But I have to find it first and it's not like searching for Father because this I know this is certain. I do not know how long I will be."

He looked up to the heavens and wondered how far out there he'd have to go. How much horror would he see, what _wonders_ were there that could never be replicated on Earth and, most importantly, would he be able to pass them by without judging them?

"You'll look after him?" He knew the answer but he had to ask. "As much as you can?"

"Of course," Castiel replied. "Whatever is needed."

"No," Gabriel snapped harshly. Castiel flinched in surprise. "Not,' whatever.' If it's something you can't handle without killing yourself over it then I want you to call me. Don't sacrifice yourself. We need you."

_I need you_ went unspoken.

Gabriel didn't like it when any of his brothers or sisters were killed, but if he lost Cas, the one brother who wasn't a total ass wipe, he didn't know what he'd do. Actually, he was pretty sure he'd end up being just as fucked up in the head a Sam was when Dean went to hell.

Castiel's wing brushed his in unspoken agreement and then he left, headed back to the Winchesters. Gabriel hoped he heard the full story about how they treated his vessel and taught them a lesson. A vindictive part of him wished the opposite so that they would be totally unaware of what he had in store for them.

He shook his head, putting that off to the side for now and took to the stars. He was in need of a Doctor.


End file.
